


Fleeting Moments

by LettersofSky



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Blood (minor), Bulges and Nooks (Homestuck), Caliginous Romance | Kismesis, Flushed Romance | Matesprits, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Multi, Quadrant Vacillation, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-29 13:49:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20437064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LettersofSky/pseuds/LettersofSky
Summary: Equius was thrilled to be able to do something to make his Highblood happy with him, even when some of those things are more unexpected than others.





	Fleeting Moments

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HorseSteppin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HorseSteppin/gifts).

> EQUIUS DESERVES ALL THE BOYFRIENDS  
Also now I want to do an awful thing where Gamz paints up his quadmates in the colour of their enemies but that's for a different time.

Equius knelt in the middle of the room he’d been led to some time before, breathing slow and steady as he waited for Gamzee’s return. The Highblood had been firmed in his orders, purring the words into Equius’ ear as he slowly stripped him of his clothing, requesting his stillness, his obedience, wait for him to return. Equius could do that for him, he could follow those orders, he would show Gamzee that he was good enough to warrant his attentions.

He breathed in deeply, steadying himself and resisting the urge to shift on his knees. Sweat was beading along his skin as he fought the urge to move, to shift and adjust as his limbs started to protest hi stillness. But Gamzee had put him where he wanted him to stay, where he’d wanted to see him upon his return and Equius didn’t want to disappoint his Highblood. He could stay in place, he could.

He could be good for Gamzee, he would show him.

The door to the room opened and he breathed a sigh of relief, turning his head towards the door and the Highblood that was standing there.

His sweating only increased at the sight of the other troll standing next to Gamzee, unexpected and unwanted. Well, in ideal only, Gamzee had spoken to him about showing him off, of putting him on display for the rude troll that occupied… one of their quadrants, it was hard to tell with him. But Equius hadn’t expected Gamzee to mean here and now, not while he was kneeling perfectly in place and awaiting the Highblood’s return, this was unexpected, he didn’t know how to deal with it.

“Hi-Highblood…” Equius stuttered, looking between Gamzee and the other troll, swallowing heavily and wishing he had a towel to help him deal with the sudden increase of sweat he was producing in his nervous, anxiety. His chest was rising and falling in a more rapid rate, his pumper pounding in his chest. “I don’t…”

Gamzee’s face immediately fell from its pleased grin to a more worried, concerned furrow and he darted forward, falling to his knees in front of Equius and blocking the sight of the other troll still standing at the door.

“Hey there my most beloved bluebro,” Gamzee cooed, his voice pitched low and comforting, his hand rising to brush sweat-soaked hair away from Equius’ forehead, leaning forward to place his own against him. “Ya cool? Ya alright with Solbro being here too? If ya ain’t then I can ask him to go.”

Equius made himself take a number of deep breaths, keeping his attention on Gamzee which was easy with Captor remaining quiet behind him. He blinked and swallowed, dropping his eyes from the purple-filled ones in front of him for lack of anything else to do. He hadn’t been given permission to move yet after all, he had to remain still until Gamzee said otherwise.

“I… I don’t mind Highblood....” Equius breathed, calming himself down enough to meet the Highblood’s eyes again. “He can… he can stay.”

Gamzee grinned at him, pressing a quick kiss to Equius’ forehead before pulling back, starting to say something until Sollux cut him off from the doorway.

“Can I come in yet or ith he thtill having hith little meltdown?” Equius met Sollux’s eyes over the Highblood’s shoulder, lips drawing back over his teeth at the callous way he was addressing the issue at hand.

Gamzee was kind enough to address the other troll’s rudeness.

“Motherfuck yeah bro, come on over and come see my good motherfucking blue,” Gamzee held out his hand towards Sollux, gesturing for him to come forward and join them, his other hand remaining on Equius’ face as the Highblood stood to his fullest height. “Let me show you what he can all up and be doing for a motherfucker.”

Equius shivered in Gamzee’s hold, pressing into his hand heavily, and Sollux strode closer to you both, standing next to Gamzee and looking down at him. He swallowed, looking between the two trolls standing over him, all too aware of his own bare flesh on display and the twisting bulge between his legs, a shameful display before his Highblood’s and the Lowblood’s eyes.

This was… a highly unusual situation to be in.

Gamzee curled his other arm around Sollux, pulling him forward to stand in front of Equius properly. Equius watched as Gamzee tucked his nose under Sollux’s chin, breath and fangs skimming against the Lowblood’s skin as he spoke. “He’s a real good blue,” Gamzee murmured, causing Equius to flush and almost squirm, pleased with his Highblood’s words. “Why don’t you see just how good while I go deal with some motherfuckin issue, yeah?”

Sollux turned to look at Gamzee, narrowing his eyes down at the clown. “What?” he questioned, pulling away the slightest bit from the clown while he asked both his and Equius’ question. “You’re jutht going to leave uth to go deal with whatever clown bullthhit you thinkth important.”

“Yup,” Gamzee answered, nuzzling under Sollux’s chin once more and pulling away from the Lowblood, directing his gaze down to Equius. “You’ll be all kinds a motherfuckin good for Solbro while I’m gone, won’t ya?”

Equius nodded, breathing out a soft “yes Highblood.”

“See?” Gamzee purred, nudging against Sollux and almost causing him to tumble forward into Equius. “He’ll be good for ya.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Sollux grumbled, pushing back against Gamzee and sending him off out of the room again. “Go deal with whatever clown bullthhit you’ve got to, aththhole.”

“Be back soon,” Gamzee cooed as he left the room, leaving Equius alone with Sollux, stripped down to nothing while the troll standing before him was completely clothed.

He swallowed heavily, more nervous then he wanted to admit but remaining in place all the same, he still hadn’t been given permission to move after all.

Sollux was looking down at him in return, his dual ears twitching in small, rapid movements as he stared down at him.

“Tho,” Sollux started, shifting on his feet in a way that helps to put Equius to ease, glad that they were both left off-kilter without Gamzee’s presence there to help guide things along, it made it easier to relax into the situation. “We’re alone until the pan-fried clown cometh back, huh?”

“Don’t call him that,” Equius said, almost snapped, at Sollux, before he caught himself and curled back into himself a little bit. “If you would be so kind.”

“It’th true though,” Sollux shot back, mouth curling up in a sharp, cruel grin at the missing Highblood’s expense. “He’th pan-fried and your dethperate to pleathe.”

Equius paused, breathing harshly and clenching his hands on his knees. He wanted to bite back, rise to the occasion of defending the Highblood even though they both knew that if Gamzee were around he wouldn’t have cared at all about Sollux’s words.

But he also… wanted to follow his Highblood’s orders as well as he could and that meant being good for Sollux even it rankled his nerves and caused him to break out in a sweat at the sheer absurdity of it all.

He took in a deep breath and released it, forcing his hands to unclench where they lay on his knees, forcing himself to ignore the depravity of being bare before another because it was something the Highblood had wanted, and forced himself to lift his head and meet Sollux’s gaze.

“You’re… supposed to be making use of me,” Equius said, watching as Sollux stiffened in front of him, which was amusing given that he hadn’t shown that much of a reaction to Equius being naked, bulge emerged from its sheath. “The Highblood gave you permission, after all.”

“Like Gamthee getth to control what happenth with you,” Sollux grumbled, but he shifted forward all the same, dropping to his knees in front of Equius and wrapping his arms loosely around his shoulders, threading his long, bony fingers into sweat-soaked hair. “I know how attached you are to your lapdog routine though, tho I’ll play along.”

“I don’t… just want to please the Highblood,” Equius’ brow furrowed, and he scowled at the Lowblood in front of him, watching as Sollux’s grin only sharpened in return to him. “And I am not his lap dog, you know as well as I that he doesn’t like this being referred to as that.”

“Yeah, thure,” Equius wasn’t quite sure how Sollux managed to get across the fact that he was rolling his eyes, what with his lacking clear definition in them, but he did. “he totally doethn’t like being reminded how whipped you are for him.”

Equius scowled stronger, lip drawing back over his jagged and mangled teeth. “Please shut up.” He said, eyes narrowing further as Sollux simply laughed at him. What a rude Lowblood he was, completely unworthy of either Equius’ or Gamzee’s attention. Which only made the fact that Gamzee had offered his service up to Sollux all the more… tantalizing. “You’re being deplorable.”

“Taketh one to know one,” Sollux snickered, shifting closer into Equius’ space. He then fixed the indigo with a leer that Equius was not impressed by at all. “What am I going to do with you though? There’th a losnapping his teetht of thingth I can think of that would be pretty thweet to try out.”

“You should probably decide on something before you lose the opportunity forever,” Equius huffed, tense and sweaty under Sollux’s touch. “If you’re even able to do something so simply as make a decision.”

“Thhut up,” Sollux rolled his eyes again, scratching at the skin of at the top Equius’ shoulders. “I’m thinking.”

Equius decided that now was a good time to fall silent and simply experience the other troll’s presence for the moment; the warm Sollux radiated so close to his form and the soothing scratching of his nails on his skin.

He hadn’t been aware of his eyelids fluttering shut until he opened them to Sollux shifting against him. The gold moved his hands to lie flat on Equius’ shoulders, pushing down on them to give himself leverage to move. Equius huffed at being jostled even slightly out of place but churred low in his throat as Sollux settled fully on his thighs, pressing closer to his chest.

“I think I prefer thith,” Sollux cooed down at Equius, holding himself up over him with sharp teeth. “You actually look alright, you would have gueththed.”

“Don’t get used to it,” Equius breathed, unsure of how to feel with needing to look up to meet Sollux’s face. Really, it was commendable that the other troll was able to keep such a steady hold on his shoulders with how much perspiration Equius was producing.

“Gotta experience it at leatht twice,” Sollux chuckled, rocking his hips down against Equius’ bulge, stealing the breath from Equius’ lungs. “More than that knowing how Gamthee ith.”

“In your wildest of dreams perhaps.” Equius panted, chest panting with his breath. He swallowed heavily, shifted the slightest amount under the other’s weight, not enough to fail the Highblood’s orders but enough to adjust. “You should undress.”

“Thtill think you can order me around?” Sollux snarked but moved a hand to his pants all the same. The awful Lowblood didn’t move away from him though, or even move to take off his shirt, only twisting and moving enough to get his pants down, revealing his warm, twisting bulges and flushed nook. “I don’t think you’re in the pothition for it.”

Equius is saved from saying anything by a voice behind Sollux, low, crooning and demanding their attention.

“Don’t think either a you motherfuckers are where I expected ya ta be.”

Equius looked past Sollux’s shoulder, breath escaped him in a rush at the sight of Gamzee returned to the room with them, his entire form relaxing at the sight of the Highblood, even… if one of his claws was stained with a cerulean blue, his clothing spattered with the colour as well.

“H-highblood – “

“Courthe you would pathth uth over to go cull thomeone,” Sollux cut in, having turned his head to view Gamzee from an upside-down viewpoint. “What’d they even do?”

“Nothing worth a motherfuckin thought,” Gamzee’s grin was slow and disarming, dangerous in how unassuming it appeared. The clown strode forward, moving past them both to drop down behind Equius, pressing his blood-stained clothed chest to the indigo’s back as the clown leaned forward to nuzzle against one of Equius’ ears. “Would much rather watch you two get your enjoying on.”

“You’re… not going to join us?” Equius almost turned to look at Gamzee over his shoulder before remembering himself and still his actions completely.

“Might,” Gamzee purred, running first his teeth over Equius’ ear and then his claws over his exposed grub-scars. “I can’t be resisting ya when you’re being all kinds a good for a motherfucker.”

“He’th not good until he putth hith bulge in me,” Sollux grumbled, causing Gamzee to laugh at them, a wild, free sound that Equius wanted to lean into.

Instead he snapped his teeth at Sollux with a snarl. Such a rude little stain on the hemospectrum.

“Go on then my best motherfuckin bluebro,” Equius could feel the sharpness of the grin Gamzee pressed against his skin, the allowance and confidence it contained. “Give our best motherfuckin pailmate what he’s up and after, yeah?”

Equius saw the way Sollux looked between them both, unsure of what exactly is occurring between him and Gamzee, watching it morph into surprised shock as Equius moved. His arms took a hold of Sollux’s hips as his upper body unfolded and shifted, pressing Sollux into the floor in a single, strong motion, completely ignoring the squawking sound of surprise he makes.

Gamzee is cackling behind them, loud and near manic in his enjoyment of watching them both.

Equius grinned down at Sollux, his Highblood’s laughter infectious in his ears, leaning down until he could take the other’s mouth with his own. Hips pressing into Sollux’s own and bulge twisting into the Lowblood’s warm nook, warmer than Equius expected and leaving him to muffle a groan into the other’s mouth.

“There ya go,” Gamzee pressed himself to Equius’ back, nuzzling against the base of the back of Equius’ neck, hands wrapping around him and claws skimming against his skin in lazily, greedy touches. Equius chirped a low noise, mouth breaking away from Sollux’s so his head could drop to rest against the top of his chest, careful with his singular intact horn. “My good, good blue,” Gamzee cooed. “Want ya ta enjoy yourself my best motherfuckin beloved.”

Equius whimpered against Sollux’s skin, his bulge twisting and writhing within the Lowblood’s nook with Gamzee pressed to his spine, listening to Sollux gasp and coo over his head as he shifted up into the bulge inside of him.

It was a slow pailing, as dictated by the Highblood overseeing them both, petting both Equius and Sollux in kind. The clown ordered them to slow things down whenever they tried to speed things up, took a firm hold of Equius’ hips to still him completely at time just to empathise his point, to both Equius’ and Sollux’s annoyance.

“Fuckin pan-dead clown!” Sollux snarled as Gamzee slowed them again, twisting and shifting restlessly to try to take Equius’ bulge further into himself. “Jutht let me get fucked already!”

“Nah.”

Equius whined at Gamzee’s response, freezing as the Highblood’s claws dragged down his sides to his nook, skimming fleetingly over where his bulge is buried within Sollux. Gamzee’s knuckles pressed teasingly along Equius’ nook, gathering and spreading his leaking genetic material.

“Keep goin,” Gamzee purred, running his teeth along Equius’ shoulder, a casual possessive gesture, at odds with the way Sollux’s hands had lifted to grasp and tug at long strands of hair. “Ya don’t wanna be rude and keep a motherfucker waitin do ya?”

Equius shook his head as much as he was able to with the grip Sollux had on him, took as deep of a breath as he was able, and started to move again. It was choppy with very little coordination or fluidity to it, little more than small, stuttered movements as Equius forced himself to keep moving through Gamzee slipping one of his fingers into his nook, claws sharp and dangerous within him.

“Fuck!” Sollux gasped, hands fisting in Equius’ hair to an almost painful extent. Pressing into Equius’ bulge with a sharp curve to his spine, teeth snapping harshly into his own bottom lip. “Jethuth! Come on! It’th not that hard to fuck a troll properly.”

Equius snapped his teeth at the lowblood beneath him, movements shaky and unsteady as he shifted himself, trying to move without dislodging the clawed fingers Gamzee had inside of him or harming himself in the process. “Quiet,” Equius grit out from between his teeth, baring mangled fangs at Sollux, the effect ruined by a gasping, shuddering breath from the Highblood pulling his claws from his nook, hands running up along his sides again until they were in view.

Equius should have expected the dual shades of blue on the clown’s skin, he really should not have been surprised after how long he’d known the other troll and the clown’s tendency to try to paint quadrant mates with the blood of enemies. One of the less than pleasant parts of the clown’s religion, theoretically a very possessive and enjoyed gesture, in practice much less so.

“Motherfucker just being wantin all your attending, yeah?” Gamzee hummed, chin resting on Equius’ shoulder to look down at Sollux, a sharp, wicked grin on his face. Reaching out he fisted a blue-stained claw in short hair and tugged it until Sollux’s head rose towards them, the lowblood hissing in Gamzee’s grip. “Bein all kinds a greedy ain’t ya?”

“Are you getting blood in my hair?” Sollux snapped, squirming and clenching around Equius as the Indigo twitched, stuck between the other two trolls. “Aththhole.”

“Mayhaps,” Gamzee hummed, leaning forward to kiss Sollux over Equius’ shoulder, pushing the Indigo tighter against the Gold against his chest. Equius’ breath hitched as he watched them, bulge twitching and curling in on itself within Sollux’s nook to cause the gold to muffle a desperate and needy noise into Gamzee’s mouth, his own bony hands clenching and tugging on sweat-soaked hair.

Gamzee pulled away from Sollux with a chuckle, clawed hand descending for the Lowblood’s hair to cup his cheek, clawed thumb resting at the other’s bottom lip. “Liked that yeah?” He asked and Equius stiffened, unsure which of them was being addressed and if an answer was being expected from him or not. The Highblood should have known to be clearer and more concise with his words to avoid such a reaction, Equius had informed him of such numerous times before and would gladly do so again if needed. “Ya gonna be motherfucking thrilled at what happens next then.”

“What do you…?” Equius’ question trailed off into a low, thrilling as Gamzee’s bulge made itself known by twisting itself into his nook, the cold flesh opening him and greedily forcing itself deep into his nook. His bulge thrashed within Sollux’s nook as he whimpered, body freezing in indecision of whether to move back into the Highblood or forward into the Lowblood.

Sollux wasn’t one to let him linger on decisions though, forcing himself closer and further onto his bulge with a harsh, clicking trill, rocking himself and using Equius as little more than something to please himself with. A thought that had Equius stiffening, perspiration increasing at the notion that Sollux was treating him the way Gamzee was supposed too but he could rarely convince him to.

The nerve on him.

“There we are,” Gamzee cooed, his free hand dropping to grip Equius hip, squeezing softly before he started to rock into him, rolling his bulge deeper into the Indigo’s nook. He turned to nip Equius’ ear with sharp teeth, “Ya doin good best beloved? Still bein here with us?”

“Yes,” Equius gasped out, turning to press his mouth to Gamzee’s in a messy kiss, a rush of red filling his chest at the Highblood wanting to check in that he was still fine and present, focus on them where the Highblood wanted it to be. “Yes I’m fine. Thank you for asking me Highblood.”

“You two,” Sollux panted, rolling his eyes when they both focused on him. “Are tho fucking thappy. It’th dithguthting.”

“You have no -!”

“Ya bein one ta talk,” Gamzee’s chuckle cuts off Equius’ indigent words, pressing a chaste kiss to the Indigo’s cheek before raising his chin in a mocking gesture to the Lowblood. “With how much ya bein getting ya wantin on for my best beloved here, down right deprived it’s bein, ya behaviour towards him.”

“Like you know… anything you… pan-fired clown.”

Equius decided that he’d had enough of the two trolls arguing and shifted purposefully, pulling his bulge from within Sollux and moving into Gamzee’s behind him before pushing back into the Gold. Drawing both of their attentions back to the matter at hand.

“Perhaps we should get back to the matter at hand,” he pointed out, looking between the purple and red-blue eyes staring back at him. “Before you get summoned away again, Highblood.”

“Too motherfuckin right,” Gamzee chuckled, moving and putting more distance between his chest and Equus spine to his disappointment, easily overlooked as the Highblood started to put his back into pailing the Indigo good and proper. “Ain’t wantin ta leave ya’ll wantin iffin they comes ta callin. Be motherfuckin rude to leave yas wantin after arranging ya ta be here.”

“Thome of uth have better thingth to do than wathte time with you,” Sollux gasped out, rocking into Equius as Gamzee’s thrusting pushed him. “Not everyone can jutht take time off when they want to.”

“Hush.” Gamzee chuckled, hand pulling Sollux’s face towards Equius’ own. “Shut ya mouth and kiss our best blue, yeah?”

Equius didn’t really care to see what reaction Sollux had to the order and pressed his mouth to the Lowblood’s own, kissing him deep as he felt himself quickly approach his own finish.

Under the dual sensations from both his quadmates, their differing paces and temperatures proving too much for Equius to endure for very long and he stiffened between the two, claws gouging into the floor beneath Sollux instead of the Lowblood’s own skin, tasting blood in his mouth as his teeth sunk into flesh to muffle his shameful noises.

From there he lost track of things; time, sensation, his surroundings, safe enough with the other two trolls to even allow himself to be so unaware, so vulnerable and weak.

The world came back into focus with Sollux’s fingers tapping on his back, a rhythm he slowly recognized as the way to Gold’s hands moved on his keyboard while he was at work, and Gamzee’s hands petting along his sides, the two of them speaking in low tones over his head.

“Hey yo, best beloved,” Gamzee was the first to notice that Equius was focusing on them again, leaning down to nuzzle against the side of his face. “Ya went an got lost on us a bit there, yeah?”

“My apologies,” he murmured, ear flickering as Sollux huffed an amused sound at him, the Lowblood shifting to tuck his warm form against him in a manner that was only comfortable due to Sollux being only the slightest bit bonier than Gamzee was. “I didn’t mean to keep you waiting.”

“No problem best beloved,” Gamzee hummed, rubbing his chin along Equius’ face, imprinting scent on his skin in a manner similar to a meowbeast’s. “We ain’t mindin waitin for ya, ya know. Relax a bit, we’ll move to the platform in a minute.”

“Do you have to go back to dealing with important church bullthhit anytime thoon?” Sollux asked the question on both of their minds, head remaining tucked against Equius as he waited for the answer.

There’s a pause and Equius worries that he knows what the answer’s going to be.

“A bit later yeah,” Gamzee eventually answered, wrapping his arm securely around Equius and Sollux both, arm a firm, steady line over them. “Gotta spend some motherfuckin time with my best motherfuckin beloveds first.”

Equius blinked, yes, the Highblood had a number of things that required his attention and presence, he couldn’t just spend as much time with them as Equius wanted him to. But that was a thought for a later point in the evening, now was for enjoying fleeting time with his quadrant mates while they’re all here together.

“Fucking move uth to the platform clown,” Sollux yawned against Equius’ chest, preparing to settle himself in for a long nap. “I’m not moving until I have to leave.”

“Alright motherfucker.” Gamzee chuckled, shifting in preparation to stand up, waving off Equius’ offer to help him. “Nah, you just lay your motherfuckin fine self back and let a motherfucker get his workin on now. Ya do all kinds a too much for me, let me do some a this shit for a time, yeah?”


End file.
